The Whore Wannabe
by HotOriginal
Summary: Kol is sick off girls and he wants to be a gay whore. He discovers his body and already gets a mystirious call.
1. I want to be a whore

"The Whore Wannabe."

Hi everyone, this is going to be a chapter story, all about the hot original Kol Mikaelson, I hope you like it.

**Warning: **Gay sex, mature story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, credit for the characters go to the Vampire Diaries/The Original writers.

**Characters:** Kol Mikaelson.

"The Whore Wannabe."

Kol slammed the door when he entered his house. He was frustrated. Kol walked to the mirror en looked at himself. "What wrong with me? I'm hot, sexy, good looking, smart, talented… and I still don't have a girlfriend." Kol was thinking. "You know what. I'm going to be gay." He smiled and bit his tongue. "A gay whore." He laughed and walked upstairs.

When he walked in his room he locked to the door and sat on his bed with his laptop. He directly deleted the naked girl on his screen and replaced it with a hot man's bum. "Nice..." He whispered sexy.

He got on the internet. "I don't wanna be a normal whore. I'm going to be a costume whore that makes it more exciting." He laughed and bought a few sexy costumes online. After that he went to Google again and looked up some gay porn. He clicked on the first site and the naked man on the site-background was already turning him on. He rubbed his scrotch through his pants and he moaned softly. He clicked on a video with 2 men kissing each other and undressing each other. "Why didn't I watch this before?" he asked himself.

He took off his shirt, he rubbed his abs and twisted his nipples. He was still moaning. When suddenly a video popped up on his screen. It was a 19 year old boy dry fucking the ground. Kol was singing along with the song. "Grind on mee..." He started moving slowly on the rythem, he liked it. "Let's try that." The original got up and moved the stuff from the ground. He jumped and fell. "Aw, that was not good." He laughed and got up again. Kol jumped and landed on his arms, the bottom half of him came slowly on the ground and he started moving his hips on the music. His got up and down, he watched himself in the mirror. "Omg, I did it!" He got up and noticed he was leaking pre-cum. "Time to do the real job than." He put on the TV, he went on the internet with it and played some gay porn.

He jumped on his bed and slowly took of his pant, leaving him in his bright blue boxers. He rubbed his dick through the fabric. He took his socks off with feet, he shook them of actually. He teared his underwear of. He took a pillow and started fucking it. He started moaning. It wasn't as good as a real person but it would do he toughed.

He had enough and he grabbed his cock with his hand and started pumping. He sucked on 2 of his fingers of the other hand. He massaged his entrance with them. Kol pumped his dick faster and faster. He shove his fingers in his ass and screamed a bit. He moved his hips really sexy. He was enjoying himself when he looked in the mirror. "I'M CUMMING!" His fingers left his and he started pumping lying down. "OMG!" He was screaming loudly, even the neighbors heard it. Kol released on his abs and face. He licked his lips and closed his eyes. "I wish I could fuck myself."

When suddenly his phone rang. He answered and said "Hello?" There was a little bit of silence. "Hello love, my brother and I would like a special delivery for valentine's day." The voice said. "See you than." Kol answered quickly because he knows who it was. He walked to the bathroom and cleaned himself, Kol couldn't wait for friday.

Hope you liked this story, if you have any requests for characters, places or sexual things I didn't write about or maybe found some mistakes let me know!


	2. Brother Cupid

"Brother Cupid."

Hi everyone, this is going to be a chapter story, all about the hot original Kol Mikaelson, I hope you like it.

**Warning: **Gay sex, mature story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, credit for the characters go to the Vampire Diaries/The Original writers.

**Characters:** Kol Mikaelson, Klaus & Elijah.

"Brother Cupid."

Kol was excited all day and finally it was evening. He got home and already searched for his costume for his first mission. "White undies, check. Arrow and bow shaped like dildos, check. Wings, check. I'm good." He walked to the mirror and looked at himself. "I can't wait." He smiled and undressed himself. He rubbed his cock a few seconds and put on his underwear and wings, Kol took his arrow and bow and went to the house of the mystery guest. He arrived and knocked on the door.

Someone opened the door, it was a man in a bathrobe. "Hello love." He said. "Klaus." Kol smiled and walked in. "Where's Elijah?" He asked. "He will be here in a few minutes, let's go to the guest room, shall we?" Klaus said with his sexy accent. "Indeed we shall." And Kol followed him. The room was really big and beautiful, there were candles, flowers, soft light… Kol sat on the bed and Klaus walks over to him. They shared a kiss when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"You couldn't wait for me?" Elijah said. He was holding a big box with a ribbon in front of his waist. He was wearing a nice red suit especially for Valentine's Day. "Well if you couldn't wait for me, you can open my present now." Elijah had a smile on his face. The younger brothers walked to Elijah. Klaus opened the box and Kol threw his bow and arrow on the ground. In the box was Elijah's big dick. 10 inches long. Kol and Klaus got on their knees and the hybrid threw the box away while he was taking of his bathrobe. The youngest original was holding the dick in his hand and the boys on their knees both started licking it. Elijah had his hands in his pockets and was enjoying this. He moaned. "Don't let me cum boys, I still need it for the rest of the evening." The oldest one said laughing and enjoying. The others got hard, Elijah raised them both up by their chins and pushed them on the bed.

"Take off your underwear… both." Klaus and Kol ripped each others undies off and open their legs for Elijah. The dressed boy pinched in one of Kol ass cheeks. "Let's make room for the little me." The red boy took 2 arrow-dildos, he first putted them in his mouth to make them wet, Klaus and Kol got very hard and grabbed each other's dicks. The formal original putted the 2 dildos in front of their entrances and pushed them in with no warning. They both moaned, but Kol moaned louder because he wasn't use to it. Elijah took of his jacked and shirt. He took the dildos out. "Time for the real work." Elijah said while he took his pants off.

Klaus got on top of Kol. "Get in me little brother." Klaus demanded. Kol did it and the hybrid moaned a little. Elijah was still standing in front of the bed, he lifted Kols legs and placed his cock at his younger brother entrance. "Are you ready, newbie?" Elijah said joking. "Teach me how to ride a dick Elijah!" Kol screamed. Elijah spit on his own cock and shoved it slowly in Kols ass. Kol moaned and screamed a little, it was painful but nice and he enjoyed Klaus bouncing on his dick. The room was filled with moans. Elijah got faster. "KOL YOU ARE SO GOOD." Klaus screamed. "AND SO TIGHT, I LOVE IT." Elijah added to that. "I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS." Kol responded. "KLAUS I THINK I'M CUMMING." Kol screamed. "FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM." Klaus said. "ME FIRST BOYS." Elijah screamed while he released 3 strokes of cum in Kols ass. Kol released 5 strokes of cum in Klaus and Klaus cummed on Kols face.

The layed on the bed and sighed. "That was fucking amazing." Kol said enthusiastically. "It isn't over yet, the gay train is coming." Elijah laughed. "Gay...train?" Kol asked. "Just join us." Klaus smirked.

Elijah got on his hands and knees. "Introduce me to your little friend Kol." Kol didn't think and slammed his cock in his brother's ass. "Oh that's good." Elijah moaned. Klaus shove his dick in Kols bum. They fucked in a three-way for 6 minutes. The room was again filled with screams and moans. "I'M CUMMING." They screamed at the same time and so they cum at the same time. Kol pulled out and eated out Elijah's while Klaus did the same thing with Kol.

"You still have to use my gift boys." Elijah said softly. He layed down. Kol and Klaus started licking and rubbing the 10 inch monster. Elijah moaned like a gentleman. He moved his hips up and down and started at the 2 bare bums that were pleased in his view. He put one finger of each hand in his mouth and shoved each one in an ass. "OH GUYS I THINK I'M CUMMING." Elijah cummed on their faces. They licked each other clean and spooned with Kol in the middle. They fell asleep in a very messy room.

Hope you liked it!

Who should Kol fuck next? Any request, places or sexual things I didn't write about or maybe found some mistakes let me know!


End file.
